Miho Ueda
Miho Ueda 'is a daughter of Atsuko Ueda, the owner of a halfway home, and Ebisu, the Japanese god of fisherman, luck, workers, and the health of children. Background Atsuko Ueda owned a halfway home outside of Japan, a place that she boasted was a beautiful place to send children who were unfit to stay with their regular families, such as newly-orphaned children and children requiring foster families. She prayed to the god of children's health, Ebisu, often, and unknowngly formed a bond with him when he disguised himself as a pediatrician to deliver medicine. Miho was born during a fishing trip with Ebisu and Atsuko's foster home. After delivering Miho successfully, Ebisu revealed himself to the very god she'd been prayin to, and promised he would keep watch over her until the end of his life. When they returned home, he left once again. Despite his best attempts, Miho would inherit some of the defects that had plagued Ebisu's infancy. At one year old, Miho had to have her right leg amputated and replaced by a prosthetic. Miho knew about her godly heritage even as a toddler. She became used to her so-called "siblings" leaving and changing with the wind, and as such never really made close contacts with any of them. She owned several fish and loved the water. Due to all of the other kids forcing her to share her mother's time, Miho desperately strived to become greater than them. She began traveling to Senjiko Harbor, a primarily-Japanese port, and quickly became a nuisance to the sailors and fisherman there, dubbed 'the Terror of Senjiko Harbour'. Her mother formally adopted two sisters, Ran and Yoshie, when Miho turned thirteen. At age sixteen, Miho snuck out of the house during breakfast and set sail to parts unknown. She still keeps in touch with her mother, but makes sure she can never be found until something incredible happens. Appearance Miho is quite short, clocking in at about five-foot on a good day, and keeps her honey brown hair in a somewhat shaggy bowl-type cut. She has golden-brown eyes and dons a typical Japanese school uniform with light blue accents. She's cut the midriff of the blouse off though to reveal her stomach for fashionable reasons. She also stole a coat from one of the boaters at Senjiko Harbour, a big, black denim coat, and added her own accents to it - namely, the red spikes, to further accentuate her 'terrifying' status. She wears a large black cap with several pins on it as well. Personality Miho is incredibly childish for a seventeen year old, possibly due to how many younger children she has lived with due to her mother's job. She's very optimistic and upbeat despite her disability and never saw it as a hinderance. She doesn't believe in the 'romantic'aspects of life and lives for the adventure and heroism that awaits a demigoddess. Abilities *'Breathes Underwater: ''As her father is the god of fishing, this is a given.'' *'Hydrokinesis '(limited): ^'' *'Can speak with fish: ^^ *'''Healing: ''Her father being a health god has given her great healing prowess, though she finds this kind of power 'useless' for a demigoddess and doesn't really use it.'' Likes and Dislikes Favorites *'Food:' Shrimp! (But don't tell them I said that...) *'Color:' Green! *'Animal:' Jellyfish! *'Song:' The waves of the ocean! Nya ha ha! *'Holiday:' Kannazuki! (It's not a real holiday, but all the other gods leave except my dad!) *'Season:' Summer! *'Height (on men):' I dunno.....how big's a giant squid? Nya ha ha! *'Weight (on men):' A little shrimpy! ''Nya ha ha! *'Body Part (on men):' I...I've run out of answers.... *'Color of Eyes:' Blue, like the sea! *'Color of Hair:' I don't care! *'Color of Skin: I like people who can take a tan! *'''Trait in the Opposite Sex: I hope they like swimming! Nya ha ha! *'Thing About Herself: '''Everything! (Nya ha.....ha...) '''Least Favorites' *'Food:' .....Crackers.. *'Color:' .....? *'Animal: '..Birds...(This isn't helping my image!) *'Holiday: '''Don't have one! *'Season:' Winter! (The boat runs out of gas easier and then the heater shuts off...) *'Height (on men):' Nya ha! *'Weight (on men):' Impossible! *'Body Part (on men): .....(I'm a bit jealous of their legs....) *'''Color of Eyes: None, of course! *'Color of Hair:' Nya ha ha! *'Color of Skin:' Being tooooo pale! (I'm pale enough for the both of us, hm!) *'Trait in the Opposite Sex:' Being a scaredy-cat! (Nothing ruins an adventure like bein' a big baby!) *'Thing About Herself:' .....(My leg....) Trivia *Miho's name is composed of the characters ''美帆, ''meaning 'beautiful sail', and ''上田, ''characters that describe a high rice paddy. Her name is somewhat ironic as, despite her name meaning 'beautiful sail', her boat lacks a sail and stalls often. *Her measurements are (supposedly) 34/24/24, giving her an apple body shape. *Miho wouldn't admit it, but she has a "thing" for children of sea gods. Go figure. Category:Children of Ebisu Category:Female Category:Females Category:Huguenotical Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Demigods